1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to obtain the approximate average ambient air pressure outside of a building.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the tasks of a building""s maintenance personnel is to properly control the internal air pressure within the building. Ideally, the internal air pressure should be slightly above the external air pressure so as to allow the opening of external doors, which swing outwardly, without undue exertion. In industrial application, accurate positive building pressure is critical for explosion, corrosion and moisture control.
Typically, a pressure sensor is positioned on an external wall of the building, with the pressure sensor giving a reading of the external air pressure, allowing the building personal or building automatic control systems to take appropriate actions. The problem with this method of measuring outside air pressure is the skewing of the pressure reading caused by the wind. If a wind is blowing against the building and the pressure sensor is on the windward side of the building, the pressure reading will be higher than the actual ambient air pressure, whereas if the pressure sensor is on another wall, the pressure reading will be lower than the actual ambient air pressure. Accordingly, the wind will skew the pressure either higher or lower than the actual ambient air pressure depending on the direction of the wind and the location of the pressure sensor.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method to obtain the ambient air pressure outside the building that overcomes the above-stated problems. Such a method must be able to account for the effects of wind on a pressure reading and must arrive at an air pressure reading that is relatively accurate. Such a method must be relatively simple to implement and execute.
The method for sensing pressure outside of a building of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The method delivers a relatively accurate ambient air pressure outside of a building taking into account the effects of wind on individual pressure sensors. The method is relatively simple to implement and execute.
The method for sensing pressure outside of a building of the present invention comprises the steps of attaching a first pressure sensor to each of the outer walls of the building or around the circumference of a building that has at least one generally arcuate side, each first pressure sensor capable of giving a pressure reading. The pressure reading from each of the first pressure sensors is collected and the pressure readings are added together to obtain a total reading. The total reading is divided by the number of pressure readings making up the total reading giving an average ambient air pressure. The pressure sensors are disposed on a first plane, the first plane being generally horizontally disposed. A set of second pressure sensors can be attached to each of the outer walls of the building (or about the outer circumference of a building having at least one generally arcuate side, each second pressure sensor capable of giving a second pressure reading. The pressure reading from each of the second pressure sensors is collected and these pressure readings are added together to obtain a second total reading. The second total reading is divided by the number of pressure readings making up the second total reading giving an average ambient air pressure for that set of second pressure sensors. The second pressure sensors are disposed on a second plane which is in spaced apart and generally parallel relation to the first plane.